


Some Things Never Change

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Daddypool and Baby Boy [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Awesome May, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Wade, M/M, Sassy Peter, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, perminant marker kink (drawing on)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: After a few months of entering a relationship with Wade the two couldn't be happier. Until Wade disappears, leaving Peter unsure if things will ever be the same.(Updated 01/18)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of all media types, and you can picture the characters however you like, but I picture Deadpool like Ryan Renolds and Spidey like Andrew Garfield. Also, Peter is a sassy bitch, and when I say *teen* when referring to Peter I mean 17-18ish

Aesthetic for this series can be found here->[ https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of](https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172098333260/aesthetic-for-my-series-the-adventures-of)

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah-! Ahh-ohhh, W-Wade~"

"That's it baby, say my name." Wade panted and groaned behind him as he buried his cock deep inside the teen's ass, gripping his hips tightly. An uncapped Magic Marker was clenched between his fingers, having just added another tally to the brunette's right cheek. It joined the assortment of comments and symbols he had drawn there, claiming his little Petey over. An arrow pointed to his hole, labelling it 'Wade's', another 'my cum-hole', a few little hearts, a Deadpool symbol, and written below his tail bone ' _My Daddy Will Kill You_ '.

Peter moaned out a sultry sound and his arms shook, braced up on his hands and knees as his body rocked in to meet Wade's thrusts. With each penetrative fuck they shared the Canadian added another line to the tally on his ass, this making twenty-five. Twenty-five fucks after almost five months in a relationship. He didn't even know how they managed it, between saving the city, taking photos for the Bugle, college, training with S.H.I.E.L.D, spending time with the Avengers, Spidey patrol, and somehow keeping Aunt May ignorant to the fact he was a superhero. It was probably because Wade kept sneaking into his room like this. It was a wonder May allowed it, after finding them tumbling naked on the floor one night.

"Ahh! F-fuck-W-wa-ahhh-" He was so close. he could feel Wade was too, the other's big scarred cock pulsing inside him. Peter bit his lip, clenching his ass as he let the words spill over his tongue that he knew would drive Wade over the edge.

"Ahh-ah-D-daaddyy~" He moaned long and hard as Wade grunted, filling his hole with his seed. Peter orgasmed silently, mouth gaping as his vision dotted white.

The two panted and collapsed, Wade laying exhausted against his back, still sheathed. Peter smiled and grunted, pushing the other off as he chuckled and rolled over, pressing their fronts together on the small single bed. Wade's feet hung off the end and out the blanket as he pulled it over them, holding Peter close.

"You 'r' so lucky my aunt is cool with this." The teen said, the bald man kissing his head and gently rubbing his shoulder with his thumb.

"Aunt May loves me." Wade replied with a grin, nuzzling close like a puppy. Peter giggled, hands resting on the other's scarred chest. He was tight in his arms, just how he liked it, fingers trailing over the concaves, scars, and welts on his skin. He loved the texture, the scars ever changing. Sometimes he'd think he had the other mapped out perfectly, and a new one would pop up, or a patch of skin would heal for a while to expose perfect warm, smooth flesh. He didn't mind, he loved it all like he loved the man holding him close.

Wade gently caressed his face and turned up his head by his chin, kissing him long and slow. It was perfect and longing, desperate and filled with so much love anyone else might had barfed.

It was kisses like these that he'd learnt to look out for. Signal flares that Wade had a job, and wasn't expecting to return for at least a fortnight. Peter sighed into the kiss, knowing there was no way to convince the other not to go. He'd tried, he'd failed. Besides, Wade always came back to him, and the kiss when he returned was mind-blowing.

 

§

 

Peter woke up alone, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses, mainly out of habit now. A powder-pink note sat on the nightstand, a tiny Hello-kitty symbol decorated with pen to look like Deadpool at the bottom.

'I'll see you as soon as I can Baby Boy, promise ♥️ xoxo - your ever-loving Old Avocado Face ' Peter chuckled and got up, slowly readying himself for school in a zombie like fashion. Till he saw the time, at which point he swore colourfully and ran around madly, bumping into things and filling his bag with random school books as he pulled on clothes with a toothbrush hanging out his mouth. Still doing up his shirt Peter ran down the stairs towards the front door. May was already waiting for him by the entrance, holding out a paper-bag lunch with a little grin.

"Love you Aunt May." He kissed her cheek and took the food.

"Are you sure you’re gonna be able to walk all right? Sounded like you had a lot of fun last night. Wade still here?" Peter blushed and grabbed his board from where it rested by the door.

"Ha ha, no, he went home already." He dropped it and jumped on, riding down the steps and waving. "See ya later!" May waved and chuckled, watching her grown up boy skate off.

 

§

 

The Blackbird landed in stealth mode, hiding within the trees of the snowy Russian countryside. Wade bounced in his seat excitedly, undoing his seatbelt and jumping out before anyone else. He was like a little microwavable chimichanga under radiation, spluttering his red-hot enthusiasm onto everyone.

Iron Man landed by the ship as the other's unbuckled themselves. Selected members of both the Avengers and X-Men, Captain America, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Deadpool, had all come together for this secret mission. He felt a little star struck at first really.

Weapon-X had been found to have involvement in the creation of the Scarlet Witch and her brother, and the group was here to stop the like from happening again. They'd been given intel on their base location to here, the far north of Russia

"Super bro team up!" Deadpool yelled out excitedly, jumping into the air like a red jellybean during an earthquake.

"You’re here on a trial basis, Wilson." Wolverine growled, walking away from the pilot’s seat.

"Fury and Charles both said to trust you, don't make us regret that discussion, soldier." Captain America said in an encouraging fashion. He saluted in reply.

"Are you sure you can handle this, with your past?" Colossus asked quietly in his thick Russian accent as he placed a comforting, huge hand on Deadpool's shoulder.

"Pfft, sure man! Here, pinkie promise." The chrome hulk smiled and walked off with the others out the ship, leaving him hanging. "Guys?" The mercenary quickly followed, humming Purple Lamborghini as he went.

"Shut it, Wilson."

 

§

 

To say Peter was worried was an understatement. It had been a month, a whole month without any form of contact from Wade. It was the longest he'd ever gone without hearing from him, and he wasn't answering his messages. The writing on his ass had completely faded, which left him oddly depressed.

On the other hand, at least Tony and Steve hadn't called to catch up. Sure he loved them, they were his mentors, his idols, but they tended to act a lot like they were his parents, as well as argue like it. They were just a little overbearing and protective. He wasn't quite sure he could avoid spilling everything if they began to poke, and he wasn't ready to tell them about Wade yet. Or ever.

Peter sighed as he walked out towards the school entrance with his head low, surrounded by his team. Ava, Danny, Luke, and Sam had been keeping closer to him than usual. He suspected either Fury or Coulson had told them to. Apparently he'd been wearing his insecurities on his sleeve, even Flash was giving him a break he looked so low.

Parker looked up as they passed the principal’s office, stopping as he saw Coulson's figure through the blurred window.

"Peter?" Danny asked gently, stopping besides him while the other's went on.

"I, um, I'm just going to check something with Coulson. I'll see you guys later." The blond nodded and continued on after the rest of the team on their ways home, leaving him to stand staring at the entrance. Peter repositioned the bag on his shoulder and knocked before he opened the door and peaked in.

"Mr Parker." Coulson greeted as he entered the room, the secret agent playing principal as he sat behind the desk.

"Principal Coulson." He shut the door quietly and stood in the middle of the room. "I just wanted to ask you something." The man gestured for him to continue with a nod. "Do you... Know anything regarding Deadpool, at the moment?" He asked nervously, unsure of how much the other knew regarding their relationship, if anything at all.

"I assure you Mr Parker, Wade is fine." Peter suddenly perked up, looking at the other with what Wade called his 'big-doe-eyes'.

"Do you know where he is?" The man smiled, that agent smile they all had where secrets twinkled in their eyes. "You and Mr Wilson seem to have a very close relationship." He diverted the conversation and Peter swallowed, looking down and playing with the long sleeves of his jumper. "You've been a good influence on him." He nodded, feeling just as hopeless and lonely as before without answers. "Go home and rest, Wade will be back soon enough." Knowing the other would say no more Peter turned and left, repositioning his glasses and taking a deep breath before making his way towards home.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this, so empty. It was like losing uncle Ben all over again, even if he knew Wade wasn't dead. That made it hurt even more, knowing the other could come back and had decided not to. He was lonely without Wade, without his vibrant personality and quirky kinks at every turn. Worst of all, he wasn't even sure just when he became so dependent on the other's company to be happy. It had certainly never been that way when they first started dating, he mused, jumping on his skateboard.

It had taken three weeks of Wade begging before he had finally given in. To be fair he'd only known the other for a week before he started throwing serenades and poetry at him. He did like his company, and he made his stomach flutter like no girl ever had. They ate pizza and Mexican on roofs, played video-games, had super bro team ups, and the absolute best sex ever. Like, seriously, Wade would go forever without so much as a breath if he let him.

He wasn't crazy, well, crazy enough, to enter a relationship with Wade without making a few rules first. Deadpool had looked at the list like it might explode when he gave it to him. He'd had to read it out to him, the man sitting with his legs crossed in his suit on the rooftop, listening intently.

"Rule number one, no 'unaliveing'." Peter said sternly. "No exceptions." The other slumped. "Rule number two, no more stalking." He continued seriously as he paced in front of the other. Wade only nodded fiercely, Peter certain if he had a tail it would be wagging like mad. "Rule three, you can't turn up at my school. Four, no torturing anyone. Five, no more grabbing my ass whenever you want."

"But I can grab it when you want it?" Wade inquired.

"Don't interrupt me." Peter replied quickly, glad for his Spider-man mask hiding the blush warming his cheeks. "Rule six, ask me before doing anything I might not be comfortable with."

"Like kissing?" The other asked, tilting his head.

"Yes Wade, like kissing. Rule seven, do not, under any circumstances, ever, threaten my boss, no matter how much of an ass he is." The other looked at the roof bashfully.

"I only said I'd drop him off a two story." Wade said innocently, playing with his gloves.

"Through an anonymous letter which I got into a lot of trouble for."

"So I should do it in person next time?"

"No." He stared down at the other through the whites of his mask as Wade pouted. "Never, Wade." The animate anti-hero looked at the floor in a depressed manor, hitting Spidey with a pang of guilt. "Although you did cut out those magazine letters beautifully." The other brightened immediately at the praise.

"Rule seven." He read over it and took a deep breath. It was the hardest for him to bring up. "This is the last one." He was assuring himself as much as he was Wade, who looked relived. "No suicide." Only the breeze blew between them, both completely silent a few moments as the words soaked in.

It was the most important rule for Peter, ever since the day he found Deadpool with a bullet through his chest and head, lying on the floor in his apartment. He'd had a panic attack, flash backs to his uncle’s death flying around as he struggled to breath between sobs and screaming for Wade. He'd pressed on the wounds with his hands to try stop the bleeding, hands becoming covered in blood as he wept. Not till Wade coughed and whispered his name in confusion did the teen return to reality. He'd promptly yelled and hit the other, before collapsing in his arms and crying himself to sleep. It wasn't something he ever wanted repeated.

Deadpool finally nodded, wearing his big grin once again.

"Promise?" Peter asked, clutching the list.

"Pinkie promise." He replied, sticking out his pinkie for the other. Their little fingers curled around one another and the two giggled, Wade pulling him down into his lap. "Can I kiss you?" The man asked quietly, as if it was some great secret. Peter blushed and nodded, going to pull up his own mask. Wade surprised him by diving straight in, pressing their masked mouths together gently through spandex.

That was one of Peter’s favourite memories with Wade, sitting in his lap on the New York One World Trade Center roof, kissing through their masks as the sun went down. His photographer persona kicked himself later for not having gotten a picture.

Peter smiled, filled with a kind of fond nostalgia as he rode his board up to the steps of his home, jumping off and kicking it up into his arms in one fluid motion, opening the door the next second.

"Hey Aunt May."

"How was school?" She stood in the kitchen, sending Peter a smile as he walked passed and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"All right." He shrugged.

"Wade back from Canada yet?" As Peter couldn't exactly tell his aunt he was dating a maniac mercenary they had a new story each time Wade disappeared more than a week. This time he was visiting some friend called Logan out in the land of real maple syrup, as Wade called his homeland.

Peter shook his head and looked away from her almost piteous, 'everything-will-be-all-right', motherly expression.

"He'll be back soon Peter, don't worry. Why don't you call him tonight?" The brunette nodded, ignoring the pang in his chest at the suggestion before he bolted up the steps. Wade hadn't answered his calls. He'd probably dumped his phone. The teen sighed and made his way to his room, both glad for and cursing his aunt's supportiveness. Really she was great, especially regarding Wade, considering he was a decade older than him. Sure, she'd screamed and beat him with a broom when they'd first met, mainly because she'd thought he was a monster mauling Peter naked on the floor. After a lot of tea and explanations she'd welcomed him into their little family with open arms, and a few threats as to what would happen if he hurt Peter. It only made Wade love her more. She'd also been great helping Peter to understand a little of how Wade's thinking went, as she worked at the hospital part time and often dealt with severe PTSD sufferers like him. He'd managed to help Wade work through a lot of things, or at least distract him from some of the horrible things that had happened to him as a child. Wade had helped him too, to get through a lot of the guilt he'd held, and the trauma of his uncle’s death, as well as being left by his parents. Besides, he didn't need a dad now, he had Wade.

Peter blushed at the thought and flopped on his bed. The Deadpool plushy Wade had hand-made him (an easy task as he possessed the sewing skills of a magical seamstress) sat on the unmade bed by his pillow, staring straight at him. Peter pouted at it in an irritated fashion and slinged it across to the other side of the room with his webs. Out of sight, out of mind. The teen sighed and took out his phone, unlocking it and staring at the screen, hoping like always that the other would call. He was certainly good at sabotaging his own plans to not think of Wade.

His background was of him and Wade, cheeks pressed together as they made a heart shape with their fingers. He'd managed to get the other without his mask, his beautiful blue eyes captured forever, but it had cost Peter. Big time. The price had been for Wade's own home screen. A picture of him. Naked, covered in the other's cum after a long session. The man had argued its value, that if Peter got his head, he got Peter's body, so at least the teen knew if anyone saw the image it was very unlikely they'd have any chance of recognizing the headless, sultry frame.

Peter threw the phone lazily on his pillow, turning over to glare at his schoolbag. He really didn't have any motivation to do his homework. Somehow the cushy Deadpool had managed to land right by the bag, and was looking at him sadly from its side. He glared back for about two minutes before he gave it, shooting web at it and whipping it back. The movement disturbed the note on his dresser, which floated down to the floor. It was Wade's promise, which he hadn't thought to move. Didn't want to move either. He looked down at it, the plushy tight within his arms like Wade held him.

When his mobile rang he groaned. Probably Jameson, demanding better photos and complaining about the old ones. He almost didn't believe it when the picture of Deadpool showed up on the caller ID, blowing a kiss to the camera. Peter scampered for the right buttons, fingers becoming stuck as he struggled.

"Wade?!"

"Peter! God I miss you baby-"

"Don't you 'baby boy' me! Where the hell have you been! It's been a fucking month without so much as a text from you! Why the fuck didn't you answer my calls, or my messages! You promised you'd be back so WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

"I missed you too baby boy." Wade's voice was a breath of relief, Peter sitting on his bed rigidly as he felt his eyes begin to water at the sound of the other's voice. "I swear I'm doing my best, I'll be back in New York soon. I'm on my way back now."

"Where were you?" The teen demanded.

"I'll tell you absolutely everything later tonight okay? We'll go to that great little Mexican place. I have a surprise for you." He sounded excited about it too.

"Surprise?" Peter repeated confused.

"You're gonna love it, I love it! I can't wait to see you." The teen's body relaxed as he held the phone to his face, smiling gently.

"I've missed you too. Will you pick me up?"

"Not tonight. Meet me on the Helicarrier at five. Then I'll see you at the Mexican place right after." Peter's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion.

"The Helicarrier?"

"Yep, it will be great. Trust me." The teen sighed, certain Fury had banned Deadpool permanently, but willing to trust him all the same. Besides, worst came to worst and the other was arrested Peter was sure he could break him out. Probably.

"Okay."

"Great, I'll see you soon. I love you baby." The teen smiled, hugging his plushy like a child.

"I love you too." The tell-tale sounds of Wade kissing the phone mic made him laugh, before hanging up the phone.

Wade sighed with a smile, leaning against a wall.

"Who was that?" Hawkeye asked, appearing to have been standing nearby without him noticing for at least half the conversation.

"My boyfriend." He replied, smiling down at his home-screen.

"He's a lucky guy." The archer replied with an almost proud smile, causing Wade to break into a huge grin. "Come on, we're getting back on the Blackbird." He said, turning and waiting for Wade to follow.

"Time to face the Fury!" Deadpool announced.

"That's nothing, I gotta face something real terrifying after that."

"The misses?"

"Yep."

"Know what you mean, 'cept mines a dude so he won’t hold it over my head for a year." The two chuckled and made their way out the Russian S.H.I.E.L.D outpost with the rest of the team.

 

§

 

Dressed in his spider suit Peter crept into the Helicarrier (really, how hard was it to jump from a building and sling up to the giant flying ship which he had practically mapped out all secret entrances for whilst snooping around in the past?). He had no idea exactly where he was supposed to meet Wade, but he guessed the detainment rooms were the best bet, at least to check first. Then he'd check the kitchen, which yes, the Helicarrier had.

Spider-man almost cried out in shock when he was grabbed and pulled aside, a hand covering his mouth.

"Shut it web-head!" Sam, clothed in his Nova, or 'bucket head', costume whispered fiercely. Power Man was the one covering his mouth, but he quickly released him when he pulled away. White Tiger and Iron Fist stood beside the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" He hissed quietly.

"We overheard one of the agent's talking yesterday about a big superhero gathering." Tiger explained

"Like the real big shot's, man!" Power Man added excitedly.

"Members of the Avengers and the X-Men, in one room!" Nova was hyped up too.

"They were on some kind of secret mission and get back today." The girl of the group said. Oh God, he hoped capturing Wade wasn't the mission.

"We were gonna invite you, but-" Luke started, sounding guilty.

"You’re a real wet blanket lately." Nova finished bluntly, making Peter pout.

"Why are you here?" Ava asked, all the team's stares suddenly fixed to scrutinizing him.

"I-umm, same as you guys. Overhear Coulson earlier talking to Fury about it." He lied quickly, causing the other's to nod.

"Come." Iron Fist lead them off through the labyrinth in the sky unseen, making their way towards the Observation Deck.

When they were almost at the helm he redirected them towards the Debriefing room, a large space with a big table they had sat in a few times after missions. Not far from it the team began to hear voices ahead, poking their heads around the corner.

Wolverine stood a few meters in front alone in the hall, a cigarette to his lip's.

The hairy Canadian sniffed twice before turning their way, the five hiding back around the corner quickly. Peter almost groaned. Great, not this asshole.

"Well, well. Hey there bub." The man's gravelly voice rumbled as he suddenly stood before them. Peter glared back at his smug look.

"I didn't know they let animals on board. I could retch from here the way you smell." He sassed, the other huffing in an amused manner. His team stared at him slacked jawed.

"Let's see how Fury like's stowaways' huh?" He grabbed Peter by the ruff and dragged him towards the open door of the debriefing room. His team promptly followed after as the teen struggled in his captor's grip.

"Hey Fury, caught a bug." He announced, standing in the doorway and letting Spidey go.

"Arachnid." The red wearing vigilant corrected before poking his tongue at the mutant in response. It was trapped by his mask but the other got the picture and rolled his eyes.

Not many in the room noticed, all busy in their own conversations, which appeared serious. They were superhero's all right, but no one wore their masks. Besides a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Fury, a girl he didn't know, and a large metallic looking man he also didn't recognize occupied the busy room. Then there was one other, the most striking of the lot.

"Daymn." White Tiger said as she spotted him too. "Check out the guy in red." Peter's mouth gaped. He knew that body, he knew those katanas, he knew that ass and the leather black and red suit that hugged it, but the face was foreign to him. It was beautiful, perfect, and strangely familiar. He knew who he was looking at, but it just didn't seem real, even as the other smiled that amazing smile where his blue eyes shined the way Peter had seen a thousand times.

This new, scarless Wade was talking with Fury and Steve, and both were smiling at him like old friends.

"We're proud of you Wade." Steve announced.

"You amazed even Stark today." Fury said, clapping the other's shoulder. "Wolverine killed almost everyone in there, but you held off." He said, gesturing to the little man whose arms were crossed tightly. Wade looked over and saw Peter, a huge smile spreading over his features.

Everyone was listening to Fury now.

"I want to personally offer you a place as a SHIELD agent for your good work today."

"And feel free to join us for a mission whenever you want." Steve added, though Tony looked sceptical, standing behind him.

Peter couldn't believe his ears. He felt like the world was moving around him, but he was stuck still. Suddenly Wade seemed so far away, and he feared that everything would be different after this as he watched everyone congratulate the mercenary.

"I will consider your offers, although I'm not sure how long they'll stand." He said, sounding forlorn and dramatic as everyone looked at him in confusion. "You see, I have one last suicide mission." He was walking towards the door, well, strutting really, a predatory look in his eyes. Wolverine growled back, suddenly silencing as the other completely bypassed him and grabbed Peter, wrapping an arm around the teen's lithe waist and holding their bodies close. In one swift motion he tore off Peter's mask, before descending on him and bringing their lips together in the most passionate, wet, tongue filled public kiss the brunette had ever had.

Everyone (but Fury, Phil, Danny, and Natasha) stared in shock at the display of affection, which left Peter breathless and clinging to his boyfriend like a lifeline.

"That's hot." Negasonic Teenage Warhead commented, breaking the trance throughout the room as the two's lips parted and Peter's eyes fluttered open, head back as he panted.

"WILSON!" Suddenly Iron Man was armoured and dangerous, Steve flinging his shield as a warning at the two before Tony shot. Wade gave Peter a quick chaste kiss before legging it, yelling back.

"See you in ten baby boy!" Peter was pulled out the way by Danny as Iron Man flew past suddenly, a tomato soup can of pure rage after the other for daring to touch what he regarded as his honorary son.

Peter sighed and leaned against the wall, attempting to catch his breath with a goofy love-struck grin.

Well, some things would never change.

 

§~EXTRA~§

 

Steve sat awkwardly in the debriefing room, most having already left. Only he and the few X-men remained as he waited for Tony to return, the man his ride home. The blond was beginning to think he'd been forgotten in the billionaire's quest to rip Wilson's balls off.

The Captain sighed, looking over to the open doorway as he had every few moments for the past fifteen minutes. Wolverine stood in his direct line of sight, the man coming to the end of his cigar. Steve's brows furrowed.

It was the most uncanny thing... Everything about the mutant seemed oddly familiar. His face, his behaviour, even his hairstyle. He'd done so many double takes now the other was giving him an odd look each time. Steve quickly looked away, not meaning to be rude and stare, but as soon as the man had his focus back on his cigar the blond was observing him again, trying to figure out why he recognised him.

Logan sighed, catching his gaze again.

“Can I help you?” The brunette asked, even his guttural voice striking Steve's aural memory.

“Sorry, um, Logan, right?” The man nodded. “Have we met? Previously I mean... I feel like I know you.”

The Canadian looked him over before turning away, taking in a long drag of his cigar.

“Nope.” A large puff of smoke rose from the mutant's lips and it hit Steve like a train. He simply stared in shock as the other dropped his cigar and put it out under boot, before walking off without a word. The blonde watched, flashes of the battlefield streaking through his mind, memories of a man walking through the battlefield without fear and a smoke between his lips.

Steve hardly noticed the other two mutants following after as he whispered to himself in disbelief.

“Lucky Jim?

 

**Author's Note:**

> The animosity between Wolverine and Spidey comes from the episode 'Freaky; in the 'Ultimate Spiderman' series. Coulson being the principal and Spidey's team also come from the same series.  
> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos me for my hard work!


End file.
